


Not that Hot

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acting AU, F/F, F/M, Multi, heatstroke, hot day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Ruby was the only one who didn't think filming outside, in Elizabethan clothes, in 90 degree heat, was a bad idea.  Unfortunately, she was also the one in charge.





	Not that Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Bela

Bela was going to melt, she was absolutely sure of it. “Be Kate!” her girlfriend Ruby had said. “You’re a perfect Kate!” she’d said. “It’ll be fun!” she promised.

If Ruby didn’t finish this shooting and let her get rid of this stupid Elizabethan costume, Ruby was going to be an ex-girlfriend. That woman was a demon.

Ruby’s boyfriend Sam was playing Petruchio. How that worked, Bela had no idea. Sam was a giant puppy. Cute, strong, loyal, never complained about the stupid tricks Ruby made him do… but in no way was it believable to Bela that Sam could ever tame her. Not at all. Bela’s boyfriend Dean would’ve been a much better choice. He wasn’t as big, but he was a lot more threatening.

Ruby was the director, though, so Ruby got to make the casting calls. Dean worked on the production, of course. He was Ruby’s production assistant, running errands, herding actors, trying to talk Bela out of walking off the set. “Come on, sweetheart, Ruby just wants one more take, with different camera angles. It’s not that much longer.”

Bela gestured to her heavy dark blue gown. “Ruby can wear this all day next time she decides we’re shooting outdoors in 100 degree heat! I am going to pass out if I don’t get into a decent air-conditioned place with water. And ice cream. And maybe some ice.”

“I can get you some water,” Dean said, and he took off. He came back shortly with a water bottle. “I’d bring you ice cream, but Charlie would kill me if you dripped on the gown.”

“Charlie’s going to have to wash it anyway, I’ve sweated so much.” Bela took the water and drank half of it in one go. She only just stopped herself from splashing the rest of it over her head when she remembered it would mess up her hair and makeup and they’d all have to wait while it was redone. “How’s Sam holding up? His costume can’t be much more comfortable than mine in this.”

“Sam’s used to it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him outside in less than two layers, including flannel.” They both looked over at Sam, who was stretched out on a bench with his legs dangling off. “If I go check on him, are you going to run off?”

“No, no, I’ll stay. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I get naked and ice cream.” Bela poured a bit of the water on her hand and carefully let it drip down the back of her neck. Dean left to go check on Sam, and Bela wandered over to a chair to sit down until Ruby sorted out whatever the camera crisis was.

 

Ten minutes later, Ruby had everything the way she wanted it, and called for everyone to take their places. “Action!” Not even thirty seconds later, she called cut. “What’s wrong with you guys? You’re supposed to be fighting! This scene needs some energy!”

“It’s hard to have the energy to fight when you’re on the verge of heat stroke,” Bela snapped.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “It’s not that hot! Barely even 90 degrees!”

“Not that hot. First off, 90 degrees is that hot on its own. Second, I’m from England! We don’t do heat like this! And third, look at what I’m wearing.” Bela gestured to the dress. “And what you’re wearing.” Ruby had on cutoff jeans and a camisole. “But it’s not that hot. Unbelievable.”

Ruby turned to Sam. “It’s not that hot, is it, hot stuff?”

Sam wiped the sweat from his brow. “Bela’s got some good points, Ruby. It is a lot hotter when you’re wearing the costumes.”

“You’re taking her side?” Ruby’s jaw dropped. “You’re supposed to take my side, Sam!”

“And when you’re right and Bela’s wrong, he will!” Dean snapped. “Can we please just get this over with before my brother and my girlfriend melt? God you’re annoying today, Ruby.”

“If I’m so annoying, why are you here?” Ruby sneered at Dean’s outfit. “And if it’s so hot, why aren’t you wearing shorts?”

“Oh, sweetheart. I don’t do shorts.” Dean motioned everyone back into position. “If she’s not gonna do it, I will. Get ready.”

Ruby smacked Dean’s arm. “My job. Go away. Action!” This time, the actors managed to put enough energy into it to satisfy Ruby. “Cut! And we’re done! Go cool off, guys, I’m proud of you.”

“Uh… Ruby?” Bela said.

“Yeah?”

Bela pointed to where Sam had passed out. “Congratulations. You broke your boyfriend.”

“Oh, please,” Ruby scoffed. She went over to Sam and prodded his shoulder with his foot. “Quit being so dramatic, Sam, we’re done, you can go jump in the freezer or whatever it is you’re wanting to do.” When Sam didn’t respond, Ruby kicked him harder. “Sam!”

Dean shoved her aside and knelt beside his brother. “Shit. Ruby, go get medical. Bela, the rest of you, get out of here before the heat gets you too.”

“What about you?” Bela asked.

“What about me? I’m staying with my brother.” Dean pulled off his shirt and used it to mop up some sweat. “If any of you have the energy to stay long enough for me to grab some water, I’d appreciate it, but take care of yourselves first.”  
Bela didn’t stick around to see what happened. Taking care of herself first was what she was best at.

 

Ruby dropped by an hour or so later, after Bela had taken a shower and gotten some ice cream. She was now lying naked on her bed, enjoying the air conditioner. “Sam’s fine.”

Bela didn't move. “So he wasn’t faking after all, then?”

“Apparently not. I still don’t think it was that hot.”

Bela sat up and stared hard into her girlfriend’s eyes. “Ruby, you try to make me do another day like today, you can find yourself a new Kate. Probably have to find a new Petruchio, too, not to mention a new PA. I don’t know what kind of hell dimension you come from, but it was too hot for us to be out there as long as we were.”

“Fine, no more days like today. God.” Ruby came over and sat on the bed. “Sam’s resting, Dean’s watching him…”

“And I am too exhausted to do anything, because someone pushed too hard today. Go away, Ruby.” Bela kicked Ruby’s hip. “Besides, it’s too hot.”

“It’s not that hot!” Ruby said.

“Last time you said that, someone passed out. If you keep pushing, it’ll be you this time.”

“Fine, I’m going. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Ruby left, and Bela stretched back out and closed her eyes. It was way too early to go to bed, but getting up was too much work.


End file.
